1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cyclone separator type mass analyzing system capable of removing dust from a gas containing the dust and performing a mass analysis of a gas in a vacuum system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a rising interest in the safety or the environment. For this reason, there is a demand for an apparatus capable of analyzing toxic substances suspended in an atmosphere in real time with high sensitivity.
As analysis apparatuses for a gas, a liquid, and a solid, a mass analyzing apparatus is known. In particular, a mass analyzing apparatus that has a vacuum system is known as mass analyzing apparatus for analyzing mass of a target gas. The mass analyzing apparatus can analyze the substances contained in the target gas. However, the mass analyzing apparatus needs to keep a high state of vacuum. For this reason, when the atmosphere is directly introduced into the mass analyzing apparatus, the analysis precision may be degraded and the inside of the vacuum device may be contaminated.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-224246 discloses a particle mass spectrometry. Further, JP-A No. H 07-55689 discloses a particle mass spectrometer. In the particle mass spectrometers disclosed in JP-A Nos. 2006-224246 and H 07-55689, an aerosol is introduced through an aerosol intake pipe, and a gas having plural types of particles suspended therein is classified according to each particle having a predetermined range of a ratio mass (mass of particle/charge), thereby obtaining a particle mass distribution.